icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Melrose
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Kelvington, SK, CAN | career_start = 1974 | career_end = 1987 }} Barry Melrose (born July 15, 1956 in Kelvington, Saskatchewan) is a former player and head coach in the National Hockey League, as well as a current commentator and hockey analyst for ESPN. Biography Playing career Melrose began his hockey career as a defenceman in the WCHL with the Kamloops Chiefs in 1974, where he stayed for two years. He started the 1976–77 season with the Springfield Indians of the AHL, before moving mid-season to the Cincinnati Stingers of the WHA, where he stayed until 1979. Following the demise of the WHA and its subsequent absorption into the NHL, Melrose joined the Winnipeg Jets for the 1979–80 season. For the remainder of his playing career, Melrose split time between the Toronto Maple Leafs and the Detroit Red Wings, as well as their assorted AHL affiliates. Melrose spent his final season playing with the Adirondack Red Wings of the AHL during the 1986–87 season. During his NHL playing career, he played 300 games, scoring 10 goals, with 23 assists and 728 penalty minutes. He also played in 7 playoff games with the Toronto Maple Leafs, assisting on 2 goals and receiving 38 penalty minutes. Coaching career Upon retirement, Melrose immediately began coaching. He coached the 1987–1988 season with the Medicine Hat Tigers of the WHL, leading them to a 44–22–6 record and a Memorial Cup title. He coached the next season with the Seattle Thunderbirds before jumping to the AHL and coaching the Adirondack Red Wings. He spent three years with the Red Wings, leading them to a Calder Cup win in the 1991–1992 season. Beginning with the 1992–93 season, Melrose coached the NHL's Los Angeles Kings, leading them to the 1993 Stanley Cup Final, which they lost to the Montreal Canadiens in five games. He continued coaching the Kings for two more seasons, finishing both years out of the playoffs and with losing records. He then spent 13 years as a hockey analyst with ESPN. On June 4, 2008 Melrose stated on Pardon the Interruption that he missed coaching and would entertain any NHL coaching offers. He stated, "I miss not having a dog in the fight." On June 23, 2008 ESPN reported that Melrose had been chosen to be the head coach of the Tampa Bay Lightning, starting in the 2008–09 NHL season. The next day, the Lightning officially introduced him as their new head coach. On October 21, 2008, Melrose would record his first win in over 13 years as the Lightning's head coach in a 3-2 victory over the Atlanta Thrashers. On November 14, 2008, Melrose was fired by the Lightning with a 5-7-4 record. Return to ESPN Melrose returned to ESPN on January 1, 2009 in conjunction with the Winter Classic that same day between the Detroit Red Wings and Chicago Blackhawks. Personal life Melrose currently resides in Glens Falls, New York. He is the cousin of former NHL players Wendel Clark and Joe Kocur. Coaching record External links * * Pens Universe: 5 Questions with Barry Melrose Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Kamloops Chiefs players Category:Los Angeles Kings coaches Category:Seattle Thunderbirds players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Weyburn Red Wings players Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Adirondack Red Wings coaches Category:Born in 1956 Category:St. Catharines Saints players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning coaches Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Retired in 1987